farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Macton Tal
| last = "Mental as Anything" | nickname = | gender = Male | species = Sebacean | affiliation= Peacekeepers | age = | romantic = | family = Lo'Laan Tal (sister); Ka D'Argo (brother-in-law); Ka Jothee (nephew) | vehicle = | weapon = Pulse pistol | episode = 2 | actor = Blair Venn }} Bio Macton Tal was the brother of the late Lo'Laan Tal and uncle of Ka Jothee. In-Laws Macton Tal was a Peacekeeper Officer who was instrumental in the imprisonment of Ka D'Argo. After D'Argo married Macton's sister, and Lo'Laan and D'Argo had had their son Jothee, Macton tracked them down to confront Lo'Laan about marrying outside her species. Having no love for inter-species relationships and especially D'Argo, Macton tried to convince Lo'Laan to leave D'Argo. When Lo'Laan refused, a skirmish ensued with Lo'laan's attempt to stab Macton with a blade resulting in her death as Macton, using his highly honed Peacekeeper defensive skills, turned the blade on her. To cover up his part in Lo'Laan's death, Macton beat Lo'Laan's dead body so he could blame her death on D'Argo's Luxan hyper-rage. His scheme worked and D'Argo was arrested and imprisoned for Lo'Laan's death. A Deal With The Devil Three cycles after escaping from the Peacekeepers aboard Moya, Scorpius gave D'Argo Macton's whereabouts as part of a deal for John Crichton to share the secrets of wormholes with Scorpius. After the resulting disaster aboard Scorpius' command carrier, Moya's crew parted ways with D'Argo intending to track down Macton and kill him. D'Argo instead decided to send Macton threatening messages that he knew where he was and that Macton had better keep looking over his shoulder. Dark Truths Revealed A few months later, when D'Argo was not looking over his shoulder, Macton appeared at a mental arts training camp run by Katoya, a being from Scorpius' past, where D'Argo, John, Rygel, and Scorpius had gone to train for confrontations with the Scarrans and to find out what creature killed John's best friend DK. At the camp Macton and D'Argo had a number of confrontations mainly consisting of taunting each other. Macton was trying to convince D'Argo that D'Argo was Lo'Laan's killer. Eventually D'Argo and Katoya engaged in a mental training session which Macton interrupted by killing Katoya and replacing him in the mental training exercise. Macton and D'Argo locked in mental battle with Macton looking like the winner by seeming to convince D'Argo that Lo'Laan killed herself because she could no longer stand D'Argo's abuse. This idea brought D'Argo clarity in the exercise because he knew that Lo'Laan would never have abandoned Jothee by killing herself. D'Argo turned the mental tables on Macton until Macton broke down admitting how he killed Lo'Laan. When D'Argo broke free of the mental exercise, Macton remained mentally imprisoned in the exercise reliving how he beat the dead body of the sister he murdered. It is assumed that Macton is currently in a coma as a result of the mental exercise but his whereabouts are unknown. Quotes *(About D'Argo): "Let him hit me,like he hit Lo'Laan. Beat his own wife to death." *"Am I lying about your hyperrage? Am I lying about your blackouts? I say even a stupid Luxan should be able to see the truth." *"Look at you. Your uncontrollable rage. You're violent. You really think you'd be able to protect Lo'Laan from that?" *(To D'Argo): "This is where you belong. You're a wild beast. A mad dog. You've earned these chains - and worse." *(As he beats on D'Argo): "How does it feel to be helpless? Defenseless? This is what you did to Lo'Laan. This is what your rage felt like. Rage that destroyed a beautiful girl." *"It was your fault she died. You had to pay - had to make you pay. Had to make it look like you'd done it in a fit of hyperrage. Had to make sure you were blamed." Trivia Appearances * Season 1: ** "They've Got a Secret" ** "Family Ties" * Season 3: ** "Into the Lion's Den - Lambs to the Slaughter" ** "Dog with Two Bones" * Farscape: D'Argo's Trial: ** "A Many-Splendor'd Thing" ** "Brotherly Hate" ** "The Long Tenka of the Law" ** "Error and Trial" * Farscape: D'Argo's Quest: ** "Reunited, and It Feels So Bad" ** "Undercover of the Night" ** "Thin as Thieves" ** "Prison Brake" * Season 4: "Mental as Anything" Category:Season 4 characters Category:Comic characters Category:Peacekeepers Category:Sebaceans